Because of this world
by coolblue111
Summary: AU. Prince Natsume lived behind the castle walls his whole life. One day he escapes and goes to a nearby town. He enters an alley and encounters a brunette. she says," Who are you," Then he says," I should be asking you the same thing," sry I suck at summaries. first fanfic. rated T incase bad words.
1. characters

_**Hey everybody! This my first fanfic so don't blame me if its bad. I do not own Gakuen Alice**_

**_(characters)_**

1. Natsume Hyuuga (prince of fire kingdom)

2. Mikan Sakura (from fire kingdom)

Mikan is a cheerful girl full of energy. But when she is serious, you don't want to mess with her. ( she acts as a rude peasant at times with really good combat and athletic skills)

3. Hotaru Imai (youngest queen of technology kingdom)

Hotaru`s mother and brother died in an accident when she was just 10. She is famous for her inventions and is known as the blackmailing queen.

4. Ruka Nogi (prince of animal kingdom)

Ruka is best friends with the prince of fire kingdom, Natsume.

_Other characters:_

_ Kaoru and Ioran Hyuuga (queen and king of fire kingdom)_

_Mother and father of Natsume_

**_Well, i`ll do next one soon._**


	2. Chapter 1: In our past

_**Hey everyone! Hope you like the story. I don't own Gakuen Alice.**_

**_Chapter 1: In our past_**

_A 7 year old Natsume was out in the garden waiting for his parents. The Yukihara kingdom arranged a meeting for private matters. He sat on a bench while reading his manga until a certain brunette came up to him smiling._

_"__Hi! My name is Mikan, What's your name?" she greeted._

_"__Natsume Hyuuga," he replied while still reading his manga._

_She sat next to him and they both kept silent until Natsume broke it. "What do u want little girl," he said. _

_Then she shouts, "HEY I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"_

_"__tch it sure seems like it," he says calmly," now stop shouting or you'll make my ears bleed."_

_The meeting ended and as it did Mikan says," You're a big meanie!" and goes crying to her parents who just got out of the meeting hall._

_"__Tch not like I care," says Natsume and went walking to his room._

**_Sorry for the short chapter I know it was really short but it was only how they first met. I'll try to make another one that's longer tomorrow and maybe today IF I can today. And thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I might not start updating really soon because im almost entering school. Well hope you enjoy!**_

**_Natsume: 17 years old _**

**_Mikan: 17 years old _**

**_Chapter 2: _**

****A crimson eyed lad was walking towards his room until the royal advisor, Narumi Anju, came up to him.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

****I was walking towards my room until the royal advisor came up to me.

"Hello your highness!" he says with an unusually high voice.

_"__Ugh, not him again."_ I said under my breath.

"Your parents wish to see you," he says.

"Tch, what for?" I say getting irritated.

"You have to go with them to find out,"

_So much for taking a nap…_

**Mikan's P.O.V. (in town)**

I was walking down the crowded streets of the marketplace when I saw 2 kids walking around asking for food. I felt bad for them so I decided to do something…

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" I heard someone shout out to me.

I was running with a bag full of bread and fruits. I had to do it. I couldn't let them starve to death. So I had to take it.

I was running until I saw no one was following me. I went back to the kids and told them they can have the fruit and bread. The kids were so happy when they finished eating they thanked me and then they went running out into the streets. I was smiling as their figures got smaller and smaller. It was dark outside so I decided to go back to my home.

**_Done with my second chapter! I might do another soon. Hope you liked it._**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey im updating today again because tomorrow I'm probably not going to update. But I'll try to. Hope you like it.**_

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I was walking to the meeting hall to meet with my parents. I wondered why they called for me. Guess I have to find out myself.

"Ah, Natsume you arrived," said my father, the king, "I'm guessing you want to know why you were called am I right?"

"Hn,"

"Well guess what, Nat-kun?" my mother, the queen, pauses.

I was getting impatient.

My mom and dad looked at each other and said, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

I was shocked. Why would they arrange me a wedding? I never agreed in the first place. Anyways who am I getting married to? They better explain _everything._

"I know you must be wondering who your marrying and why didn't we tell you," my father says.

_How did he know I was thinking that? _I think to myself.

"Well first, if we told you, you would never agree. Second-"

He was interrupted by my mom saying," Besides the moment we told her she immediately said yes,"

_Oh no it must be one of my fan girls _I say in my head.

"As I was saying. Her name is…"

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I was on my way back home when my stomach growled.

_Ugh, when I stole the fruit and bread I at least should've taken a piece of bread. ~growl~ and I also HAD to lose my wallet. Way to go Mikan! So much for my bad luck! I'll have to go back to the marketplace tomorrow. Oh well._

I went into my house and got out the little water I had left. Maybe about half a water bottle. I drank it then slept.

**_Sry left you in a cliffhanger. Anyways I'll leave you to guess who will be his wife. Well I'll try to make Mikan and Natsume meet in the next one or the one after that. Well that's all for today._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy.**_

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"… LUNA KOIZUMI!" they say.

_What! Why of all the princesses in the world it had to be her. _I tell myself

"Mother, Father, I do NOT want to marry her!" I tell them calmly with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Well Natsume, we already arranged the marriage and we can't just tell them no after we were the ones who asked them first for you to be engaged," my father says.

"But isn't there anyone else I could've gotten married to?" I ask.

My parents look each other in the eye when my mother says," Well yes but she… how do I put it…..is nowhere to be found."

"Well will you at least tell me her name?"

"Oh yes. Her name is Mikan. Mikan Yukihara."

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

I woke up because of the noise out the door. I ignore them.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

They knock harder. I still ignore them.

_Silence… Silence… _

I heard nothing so I decided to go back to sleep when all of a sudden…

**BOOM!**

I immediately woke up. I go to my front door and see everything is broken down with lots of dust everywhere. In the middle of all the dust I see a raven haired girl with a bazooka like gun that she pulled out of nowhere. The dust clears out and I can see her clearly.

"HOTARU~"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Hotaru~ you are so mean!" I say as I lay and the ground rubbing my head.

"It's not my fault you didn't wake up, and you're going to need a new door..." she says.

"I JUST GOT THE DOOR! THIS IS THE 5TH DOOR YOU BROKE DOWN THIS MONTH!"I shout at her.

"Well you will still need a new door," Hotaru says.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_Mikan. Mikan Yukihara. Where have I heard her name before? It seems so familiar. Well I guess I will search for her tomorrow. I think I would rather marry her whoever she is. I just hope she's not a slut like Luna or one of my fan girls. _

I am in my room trying to figure out how I will escape and when. I will go out to town tomorrow to at least look for her and I need to find her before the day of the marriage. I just hope to find her in time.

**_I'm finally done! I know it's not that much but it's still hard to think of ideas. Oh, I finally included Hotaru in it. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy!**_

_(Next day)_

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I was waking up when I heard someone outside my room.

"Tsubasa, let me see Natsume!" a certain blonde said. He then saw me behind the guard, otherwise known as Tsubasa.

"I'm sorry, but he is still-"Tsubasa turned around to see what the blonde was looking at.

"Ruka…" I said.

"Natsume! I need to talk to you so can you tell him (points at Tsubasa) to let me through!" says Ruka.

"Hn,"I say as I give shadow freak as I call him, a look/glare that says, _let him through._

"As you wish _your highness," _He says while walking away. I glare at him.

"Natsume please don't tell me you actually _plan_ on leaving, do you?" Ruka says in a whisper for no one except me would be able to hear him.

"Ruka, I am planning on going. Although I'm not sure if she is in this kingdom exactly, I still want to make sure," I said.

"I'm guessing I'm not going to be able to change your mind am I?"

"No,"

He sighs then says" Fine but what about your parents. What if they ask for you?" He asks.

"Just make something up," I say hoping that my parents wouldn't ask for me.

"Ok but come back around 6 o'clock because I'm not going to be here all day,"

I check the time._ 11:59. _I only have about 6 hours. We say bye and I go to my room. I pack things that I thought would be necessary for the next 6 hours. _A water bottle, some money, and a disguise._

For my disguise I wore a black cloak covering my whole body and some black shades to cover my eyes. I think this is good enough for the people won't recognize me. I thought I was prepared so I went out the castle doors, walking towards the nearest town.

_30 minutes later_

I finally got to the town. I went to the main square to look for the girl who is called Mikan. I'm glad that when I was asking my parents who she was, they told me a little of how she looks.

**_Flashback:_**

_I wanted to ask how she looked like but it looks like they answered it for me._

_"__She has long auburn hair and round hazel yes," my mother said._

**_End of flashback_**

I started to look for a girl with long auburn hair and round hazel eyes. I saw a group of girls walking down the street. I saw a girl with long auburn hair but had round green eyes and one of her friends had round hazel eyes but black silky hair. Wow… just my luck. 1 hour later and I still can't find her. I'm starting to lose hope on finding her when a girl bumps into me. I look down at her round hazel eyes.

"Sorry," she quickly says than runs into an alley.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I was heading towards the repair shop to check on a special item when I bumped into a person with a black cloak on.

"Sorry," I say quickly before running into an alley

**_There, finally done. Haven't been updating soon because of school. Natsume and Mikan will meet in the next chapter. Hopefully… Hope you enjoyed!_**


	7. Chapter 6: The meeting

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters…**_

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I look at her as she runs away. Somehow I feel like I've seen her before. I was about to keep looking for Mikan, I remembered something…

_Round hazel eyes… Round hazel eyes… Round hazel eyes…_

I then suddenly remembered that girl who bumped into me earlier had round hazel eyes and I think she had long auburn hair. I quickly ran the way I saw her run into. I believed it was an alley she went to. As I went in, I saw that the alley was dark. I heard footsteps following me so I turned around only to find a brunette, to be specific, the girl who ran into me earlier, in front of me pointing a gun at my face. It seems she has been running a lot since she is all sweaty and is panting.

"Who are you," she asks, or rather demands me.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I say.

"Hey you're that person I ran into earlier," she says finally realizing who I was but not exactly.

"Yes I am now can you put down your gun because what if you accidentally pull the lever," I tell her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that," she says while putting down her gun and smiles." By the way, my name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

Just when I thought she was gonna say she is Mikan Yukihara, she ends up being someone different. But the coincidence is, she has the same round hazel eyes and auburn hair.

"Sooo… Can you tell me what your name is?" she asks me.

"Nats- Hiroto. Hiroto Ishibashi." I say quickly before I could say my actual name. At least before I got here I prepared a fake name to hide my real identity.

"Nice to meet you Hiroto!" she says while she smiles.

I stare in awe at the smile that could make anyone's day, happy again. _Wait what am I thinking?! _I tell myself. Anyways…

"It's nice to meet you to Mikan." I tell her.

We were about to shake hands when…

_Riiiiing….Riiiiiiiiiing…_

"Oh I'm so sorry Hiroto, it's just I need to get to the repair shop really quick before it get dark. So bye! Hope to see you soon someday." She says while running to the end of the alley.

"You know the repair shop is that way!" I shout to her while pointing at the opposite direction she ran to.

"Ah, Heeeheheheh," she says while walking back and rubbing her head.

"Bye again and thanks!" she says again while running to the direction I pointed to.

_What an interesting girl _I think to myself. As I snap out of my daze I look at the time.

_4:37 p.m._

Well, better start walking back to the palace, or my home.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

_Hiroto…Hiroto…Hiroto…_

Nice guy. Though he really scared me when I saw somebody coming to me in the valley. I'm on my way to the repair shop and he bumps into me. We have a short discussion and we part ways. I hope we can meet again another day. I wonder why he wears a black cloak and black shades. Maybe he likes to? Oh well, I will ask him next time is see him. _If _there is a next time. I finally get to the repair shop.

"Hello Mikan," says a man around his 50's.

"Good Afternoon Takeshi," I respond.

"Let me guess, you came to repair another door that has broken," he answers for me.

I give him a look that says _yep._

"Should have known," he said then smiled. He went to the back, got his materials, then went to my house with me following him and fixed my door.

"Well, there you go Mikan. See you soon,"

"Goodbye Takeshi," I say and go inside.

**Well that's all for now. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
